


His Everything

by untapdtreasure



Series: His & Hers [1]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>passion leads to loss and then to finding love</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Danie. You know I love you, babe. I hope the rest of you enjoy this too. This is short. So short it may make NO sense. Feedback is welcome and encouraged.

Bobby Goren stood under the shower head as it pelted his skin with sharp, stinging drops of water. He had his full erect cock in his hand. His eyes were closed as he imagined her pale, small body beneath him.

 

He was pushing into her tight, wet heat with reckless abandon. He took her to the edge over and over. The head of his cock striking the opening of her cervix with enough force to make her cry out over and over. She begged him not to stop.

 

Her nails left marks on his skin. Marks that bled, but he had not cared. He had wanted to fuck her for the rest of his life. Her body responded to him in ways that no one else ever had, and when she had rasped that she loved him, he knew it was true.

 

And he could not take it. He had turned her then. Turned her back to him and shoved back inside her. She had been so much of his life up until now, and then this had to happen and screw it up. He had screwed her and now she would leave him. Everyone did. So he fucked her. Fucked her hard, tangling his hand in her hair. He pulled her head back as he came. "Alex..." her name fell from his lips.

 

He had collapsed on top of her back, breathing heavily. He then pushed himself up and pulled up his pants. Zipping his slacks, he glanced at her. "This shouldn't have happened."

 

And when she reached for him, tears on her cheeks, he stepped away. "Please," she breathed while he shook his head.

 

He left her apartment and did not look back. Not even when she had called after him, begging him to stay. He could not lose her and if this happened again, he would. He knew he would.

 

So this is why he stood there, taking matters into his own hands. And it was always her. It had always been here since they met. It was always her that he was fucking while he fisted himself. Her tight heat. Her small breasts that filled his palm perfectly.

 

That had been yesterday, and she had finally stopped calling. And he cried out as he came. "Alex..."

 

That is when he realized he was not alone. That someone was there with him. She was standing before him, she had placed her hand over his, helping him. "I know you love me..." she whimpered softly as she reached for him. She pulled him into her arms, stroking his heated skin.

 

He buried his face in her neck as he wept. He did love her, and she would leave him. But he let his heart make the choice, and it did not care if it wound up broken. He would love her until the day he died.


End file.
